


Twenty Things I Am Not Allowed to Do in the JLU Tower

by thecookiemomma



Category: Justice League Unlimited
Genre: Gen, Humor, List, Things I am not allowed to do, twenty things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma





	Twenty Things I Am Not Allowed to Do in the JLU Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend Phillip](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+Phillip).



Things I am not allowed to do in the JL Tower:

* No Archery competitions in the mess hall. Picking arrows and bolts out of the walls is annoying, and if you expose the Tower to space, Superman will have your head.

  

* Do not plant small green candy crystals all over, in hopes that someone will think they are Kryptonite.

  

* Do not race down the halls at speeds of more than fifteen miles per hour. Alternate forms are not exempt from this rule, unless airborne, and above 7 feet.

  

* No breaking sound barrier indoors in ANY manner.

  

* Do not attempt to enter another member's room without permission, especially those of the opposite gender.

  

* Do not phase through other members.

  

* No usage of specialized vision for recreational purposes.

  

* Prescient powers may not be used for gambling purposes.

  

* Do not annoy Batman.

  

* Do not raise your voices unnecessarily around the dormitory areas. Other members have different sleep / rest needs, and if you ever want to sleep again, respect that.

  

* Do not feed on other members without prior permission. In writing. Before turning on the charm.

  

* Do not ask other members about their previous hero histories. Do not bug a member for stories of another member back when. If offered, accept what's given. Do not tell tales on a former (or current) teammate.

  

* Do not mock another member's costume or companion. You could find yourself as a snack.

  

* Do not attempt to settle a personal feud with another member in the tower. See #1.

  

* No horse races. See #3.

  

* Do not use the ring or other force type powers to affix members to the ceiling like ductape. Exceptions to this rule include infractions of #14, or others.

  

* Do not make invisible force walls in the hallways, without a very good reason, cleared with one of the leadership.

  

* Do not attempt to uncover the secret identities of other members, or disclose information discovered inadvertently. Otherwise, we'll get the info out of your head. Forcibly.

Spacewalks are not appropriate for dates.

  

* If you can't do it in the Hall of Justice, don't do it here.

  



End file.
